


The Monster of Infinity

by The_Deserter_Angel



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga), Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, Gen, Grimm Moments, Growth of Ties, Human Experimentation, Identity Issues, Morally Grey, Multi, Not Everything is Beautiful, Self-Esteem Issues, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Deserter_Angel/pseuds/The_Deserter_Angel
Summary: "For years, he and they have been planning to reach a specific moment on history." There was a lot of blood on the floor. "I think we are barely scratching the true purpose of their plans." He took a puff of his cigar. "I don't know why they have their sights on you, but it can't be good." He coughed blood. "So fight boy, and try to live to tell the tale!"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoy this story!

 

**Disclaimer: Aldnoah Zero and Highschool DXD belong to their respective owners and writers.**

* * *

"Speaking"

_"Thinking"_

**_Noises or sounds_ **

* * *

The Space was silent, dark and infinite. Filled with millions of stars, planets, and galaxies. If Slaine could describe such thing in a simple way, it would be, vast and beautiful. A place that had become into his second home and into the battlefield for the United Forces of Earth (UFE) and the Vers Empire. A war for the survival of both planets.

When Slaine took the position of Main Commander after Saazbum's death, several of the Counts who previously saw him with contempt and a big sense of superiority above him for the simple fact of being a  _Terran_. He was recognized as an equal and even superior after he destroyed one of the multiple military bases hidden among the Moon' remnants.

**_CRACK!_ **

Several parts from Tharsis started to fall as multiple screens appeared indicating the Kataphrakt'sseveral damages.

"Haha…even after all this conflict, the Earth remains being beautiful…"

His gaze was fixed on the blue planet. His and Vers original homeland, the cause of the Interplanetary War that has cost many lives from both sides.

_"When did all this begin?"_  Mussed Slaine. Was it when he talked to Princess Asselyum about the beautiful blue planet? When he crashed in the Royal Palace and she saved his life from drowning? Or when Count Crutheo's warnings about visiting the Earth were not heard due to the Princess's stubbornness to visit the place she always talked and admired (caused by his teachings)?

But no matter how many times he looked into the situation of wondered about possible preventions. The war would have occurred, one way or another. Sooner or later Count Saazbaum's plans would have gone into action. The death of the princess was just the trigger to start the second war. Even if she did not go to Earth, Saazbaum would kill her otherwise and blame the people of the earth upon death and his goals could have become true.

Or the real cause was the Vers Empire's most important power and jewel? The Aldnoah.

_"Aldnoah. The Power of God and miracles…What a lie_. _"_  Slaine spat some blood from his mouth as he thought this.

Of course. The ancient technology left by the Alien race was indeed a miracle that revolutionized the science and physics. But it didn't mean it would be shared with everyone. Slaine remembered all the times the Princess Lemrina showed hatred towards her bloodline. The Counts that looked with hate and superiority against Earth's inhabitants and the difficult life the people from the lower class suffered. According to what Harklight had explained to him when he asked about his past and family.

_"Family."_

Slaine has lost count about the many times he wondered how his life could have been if his biological father was still alive. Maybe Slaine and he could have escaped Vers and started a new life in Earth. Perhaps, they would have joined the army, if not, at least they would have a peaceful one. But those were illusions and an amount of "ifs".

Nothing will change the fact that his father abandoned everything for his research (including him), and that he killed his surrogated father the Count Saazbaum.

How he hated the man for shooting the Princess and his plans to bring war and mayhem on earth. Although he was the mastermind behind the plot to kill the Princess, he had to admit when the Dioscuria exploited, a small part of him felt sadness at the death of the Count. The revenge thirsty Count has been the closest thing to a father in his life.

Slaine barely remembered the few happy moments he shared with his biological father. Most of his life on Earth was spent in different parts of the world. Constantly moving from one country to another, barely interacting with people and being ignored by his father.

While Slaine was a child, he was not blind to know why his father was so centered in his research and the reason for the constantly moving. Slaine still could remember the awareness and panic in his father's eyes when they went out of the building they were staying or when they were moving out to another state or country.

Before they left the Earth and during his stay in Vers, his father will work with such concentration in his laboratory that Slaine will not see the man's face for a great number of days. He even went so far to even ignore his and Slaine's birthday, special days and Christmas!

_"To think that your real goal was-"_ **_BLUGHT_**. Slaine's thoughts were interrupted when a large amount of blood began to flow from his mouth. He felt with clarity that a pair of his ribs were broken and one lung was punctured.

There was an abrupt shake. The wire holding the Tharsis's arm snapped and the unit started to fall to Earth. If he didn't die for internal hemorrhage, the reentry to Earth will burn him or the fall will surely kill him. Slaine knew his fate was sealed.

_"Princess Asselyum, Lemrina, and Harklight…I am sorry. I failed you. All you trusted me and I spat on your wishes and dreams."_  Slaine started to cry in his self-loathe. Through his tears, Slaine saw the infamous orange kataphrakt, piloted by Kaizuka Inaho (Orange). His old swear enemy and temporal ally. Sometimes Slaine wondered how things could have been if Kaizuka didn't shoot him after they fight against Countess Femiane.

Perhaps, both may have decided to protect the Princess together and the war could have been a lot different. But Kaizuka made clear that he was his enemy. After all, Kaizuka expressed he could exploit the Princess for his own purposes. Despite Slaine loathed to kill for pleasure, he found comforting to have shoot Kaizuka to the head. After all, it was payback for the Princess and the torture he endured at Crutheo's hands.

All of a sudden the orange kataphrakt grabbed one of Tharsis's hands. Some of the winds and ailerons from the orange kataphrakt twisted and moved. The fall's speed and direction started to change.

"What are you doing Orange?" Slaine yelped. "I will act as a parachute. This will stabilize your descent." Inaho replied flatly. "You intend to die with me?" Slaine asked confused. "The kataphrakts are high-density units. They will serve us as a shield for our entry into the earth." Inaho didn't answer his question.

"Why are you trying to save me? You are going to commit suicide idiot!" Grunted Slaine. He couldn't understand it.  _"Why is Orange doing this?!"_  He wondered. Orange probably had people on Earth who cared for him. Family, friends, hell maybe he has a lover waiting for him. So, why, why risk all that to save a person who cheated, stole, manipulated and killed for personal reasons?

_"Orange has better reasons to fight than me. If trying to save me means to sacrifice all that, then.."_  Mused Slaine. With what little strength he had left, he moved one of Tharis's arms and started to hit the orange kataphrakt's arm. "Slaine Troyard. What are you doing? Our fight is over. There is no sense to continue the fight." Inaho heard across the com channel Slaine's laughter. It was full of bitterness and sadness. "I am not fighting Kaizuka Inaho. All I am doing is something I could not do with the Princesses and myself." Inaho was surprised to listen to his words. "What is it?" Slaine smiled. The first genuine smile he has given in years.

"To save someone." As if the Tharsis would fulfill the last will of his master, it gave the last punch and freed from the Terran kataphrakt. The Tharsis descended faster before Inaho could grab him again. "What did you do?! With this, it is sure you are going to burn before you reach the surface. Seylum wan-" But Slaine interrupted him. "Shut up." Slaine severed the transmission before Inaho could have said something else. He started to lose sight of the orange kataphrakt. "At least I will die in my homeplace." He started to cough blood. "Or before I reach it," He said grimly.

It's common knowledge that when a person is about to die sees, they see their life pass before their eyes. But all that went through Slaine eyes were the happy moments he shared with his father, Asselyum, Lemrina, and Harklight.

Slaine felt cold as his vision blurred. His breath started to slow down. Before he could pass out, Slaine felt as if a someone was embracing him. The gentle and warm embrace started to turn on.

_"So I'm going to die carbonized…"_  The idea vanished from his mind when a white light manifested inside the cabin. Slaine abruptly opened his eyes and saw that the light originated from his chest. More precisely, it came from his old amulet. "What-" Whatever was about to say Slaine died in his throat and instead he started to scream from the unbearable pain and heat. The white light suddenly expanded and embraced his body. His screams filled the cabin as the light continued to get bigger

* * *

Inaho watched how the Tharsis fell away towards Earth. The Princess, no, the Empress had asked him Slaine's Toryard salvation, and how he failed his former lover's last task.

"I'm sorry Selyum-san. I couldn't save him." Inaho watched as the Tharsis continued his descent and entered the atmosphere. A familiar and loathed feeling appeared in his heart. It only manifested when his sister Yuki was injured, when Seylum was shooted in front of him and when his friend Okisuke was killed by the Nilokeras's barrier.

"Here Deucalion to Mustang-00. Answer." It was Captain's Magbaredge voice. "Mustang-00 to Deucalion. I confirm…Slaine Saazbaum death." Silence filled the audio channel for a few seconds until there were cheers congratulating him and everyone for their hard work. Inaho felt a slight twist in his guts as he heard the cheers to him. It was necessary for the Captain's intervention to restore order.

"These are good news Mustang-00. Some remanents continue the fighting, but nothing we can deal with minimal force. Mustang-00, return immediately-" The Captain was interrupted by the cry of someone of the crew in the bridge. "Captain! There are strong signals of energy!" Everyone got alarmed. Perhaps, it was a new kataphrakt or a new weapon they had not seen, a last show of defiance from the Martians?

"All units return immediately to Deucalion!" Inaho was about to obey when his unity detected the sudden anomaly. "Captain, it appears to come from..Tharsis?!" Inaho shouted surprised. In the distance, a giant ball of white appeared near the Earth's Orbit.

"Nao! Get the hell out of there now!" Screamed his sister. As fast as his kataphrakt allowed, Inaho moved through the asteroids and scraps from the battle. Inaho's apprehension grew according to what appeared on the monitor. The energy levels were incredible.

Knowing he wouldn't reach the Deucalion in time, Inaho took cover behind an asteroid. He just took cover when a cry was heard in the broadcast. "Everyone, take cover!" Trough a hole in the asteroid, Inaho saw something he has never seen. A beautiful and gigantic mass of light began to form. From it, several vines of light born and circle the light ball slowly, forming spires around it. From them, small fragments detached and floated away for few moments before they disintegrated in the vast blackness of space. The beautiful moment ended when suddenly the ball of light shrank.

The ball disappeared releasing a gigantic force that tossed aside the many kataphrakts that didn't take cover. The landing castles also felt the tremendous force along the UFE Deucalion ship.

When the communications were restored, the UFE among the Vers Empire received several reports indicating grave damage from shuttles and units from both sides.

From that day to the present, no one knew what the hell exactly happened.

* * *

_Eight months later…_

"…and through great efforts, the UFE has managed to restore order at South Africa. In other news, thanks to Doctor's Troyard new revealed notes about his research in Aldnoah, scientists are having a great time. A future with free access to Aldnoah seems to be closer!" Exclaimed the male TV presenter.

"You are right. It is also thanks to Empress Asselyum that all this is possible. Also, it surprises me that Doctor Troyard was Count Slaine Saazbaum Troyard's biological father. Kind of ironic, don't you agree?" Said the female presenter to his partner.

"What makes you said that?" The man asked with a slight ignorance sense. "That the scientist, whose research is helping our world's reconstruction was the father of the man who orchestrated the Empress assassination, and the main cause for the Second Interplanetary War," the woman said as if she was stating the obvious. The two presenters continued speaking about the deceased Count and his works during the war for another few minutes.

"Well, now we are going to enter in commercials. So people, remember that coming back from them, we are going to talk about the peace world tour that the Empress Asselyum is making and-" the TV turned off abruptly.

"It's time for breakfast Yuki-nee. Please, dress up and wash your hands" Advised Inaho to her sister, who was wearing her yellow pajamas. "Come on Nao-kun! It's just the first day. No one would mind if I-" Yuki was cut off by his brother. "But I do mind Yuki-nee. It's the first day and that means the first impression you would give to your co-workers, sister." Inaho lectured her big sister. She gave him a pout, get up from the couch in their living room and she climbed up the stairs. Inaho sighed and returned to the kitchen to finish their breakfast.

While he was doing the last preparations, his train of thought went back to what was being said about the Count Troyard.  _"In these times, everyone would accept whatever is being said to just continue with this sense of peace."_

To a certain degree, the incrimination of Slaine Saazbaum Troyard about the Empress's assassination attempt and instigation to the Second Interplanetary War didn't sit well with Inaho. He wouldn't call it empathy or pity, but a sense of respect for his cunning and leadership among the Martian ranks despite being a  _Terran_.

Inaho heard her sister coming down the stairs. He stopped thinking and took his seat. Both of them gave the ' _itadakimasu'_  and started to eat their breakfast in silence. After finishing, they left their dishes in the sink to wash later. They quickly went to the bathroom to brush their teeth and then they left the house.

Yuki started the motor and left their house behind. They lived on the outskirts of the city, so it took around forty-five minutes to reach their workplaces. After a quiet ride, the pair of brothers reached the city. Yuki left Inaho at a tall building while she continued on her way to her work.

Inaho continued on the army, but instead, on being in active duty, he took a desk job, filing reports and administrative stuff. And he wasn't the only one that did the same on the last months.

Calm along with Nina went back to Canada. Calm continued working for the UFE on Canada while Nina decided to drop it and continue with her studies. Inko and Rayet as well left the UFE and continue with their studies on Japan. From time to time, Inaho and Yuki will visit them in the next city. They will gather at a restaurant or in their apartments.

It has become a common routine.

Inaho didn't know if this peace would last. But for the first time, he dared to hope for these peaceful and predictable days too long last.

* * *

Tired couldn't begin to describe how Asseylum Vers Allusia, Empress of Vers has been feeling for the last three weeks. Between attending numerous conferences with the higher-ups from the UFE, the inauguration of new hospitals, and many, so many graveyards to visit to honor the fallen from both sides of the last war, they have taken a toll on Asseylum's mind.

She just returned from one of her appointments. When she was about to review a few documents from her desk in her personal office, she found a letter with the Vers Crest on it. Instantly she knew it was from the Counts that they still keep their castles on the country she was currently in.

Once she read it, the constant tiredness became into putrid nausea and rage.

_You shall have our loyal support if only you grant total absolution. All blame for our actions under Count Sazbaaum shall be transferred to the dead Terran impostor. In exchange, we shall withdraw our forces and castles from Earth and return to Vers._

"H-How-How dare them!". Asseylum screamed angrily.

Asseylum's hands formed fists as she tried to not tear the paper with the nefarious message. Since the end of the war, she had been trying to made the remaining Counts to leave the planet in a peaceful way, and sadly, there hadn't been big results. And now, the solution lied on tarnishing the memories of her dead and first friend on Mars, and the absolution of those truly responsible from the last war.

_"I-I brought this on me and the Earth. If only…if only I hadn't been foolish, maybe things would be different. Maybe they…"_  Asseylum thoughts were interrupted when she felt a hand rested softly on her shoulder.

"You look upset. What happened?" It was Klancain. Asseylum didn't trust her voice. She gave the message to Klancain as she took her seat.

"I-I see."

For a moment neither said a word. The Empress was furiously thinking of many alternatives instead of the one within the letter. Sadly, Asseylum knew that they would end up being weak or in another conflict.

"What do you suggest?" Asselyum asked, her voice slightly agitated. Klancain remained silent for a few seconds. He took a deep a breath and looked directly towards Asseylum's eyes.

"I think you should accept their offer." Klancain awaited for Asseylum's angry counterargument. It didn't happen and that worried him. For the last few months, if the Empress caught the slightest badmouth from someone concerning Slaine Troyard, she will either cry or yell in anger for a good amount of minutes in the privacy of her personal office. Recently, anger had become the main emotion.

Klancain knew he had little seconds to spare before the Empress denied vehemently the Count's proposition.

"I know what they are asking is to tarnish the good memories from your friend. But you can't negate this opportunity Asseylum. I may haven't know Troyard like you did, but, I don't think he wouldn't have minded this option. For as cruel as it is. This could be the only option you have for the situation to not end in another war." appealed Klancain. And he truly meant it.

"I know," she sighed, "but you must understand that I am… reluctant."

Asseylum put her elbows on the desk and took her hands to her forehead and started to massage it.

"Klancain. Would you mind if you give me a few minutes alone?" Asseylum muttered.

"Yes, your Highness." Klancain gave a bow and left the room. As soon as the door clicked, Asseylum put down her hands and started to cry openly on the privacy of her office.

_"Slaine, I'm truly sorry,"_  Asseylum tried to control herself,  _"no matter what I do, I always end hurting you."_

* * *

In a different plane of existence, there was a person floating aimlessly in the endless kaleidoscope space, this place was called the Dimensional Gap. The person enjoyed the silence that the strange place offered. There was no sound or perturbance that bothered the person.

**_WOOSHH_ **

Or that used to be the case.

The person in question was a cute young girl with long black hair down to her hips and gray eyes. Her name was Ophis and she was the Ouroboros Dragon or better known as the Infinite Dragon God.

She abruptly opened her eyes and directed her gaze towards the intruder. It was a massive red Western Dragon with a horn on his snout and two sets of wings.

Its name was Great Red also known as the Apocalypse Dragon or the True Red Dragon God Emperor.

"How troublesome," fumed Ophis. "Baka Red should just disappear." Great Red didn't show to had heard her, and if it was the case, it would have ignored her.

Ophis decided to ignore it. She needed to be in another place and a fight with Great Red would take a long time. Ophis was about to teleport herself when she felt a strange perturbance.

The Dragon God knew that from time to time, other beings used her home as a way to travel faster. So it was common to feel disturbances on the void world. She ignored it until she felt another pulse, but much stronger than the last time. Curious, she started to follow it. The anomaly will release a new pulse every few seconds, each stronger than the last one.

Ophis followed it until she reached what appeared to be the remanents from an old structure. From the position of the remains, it appeared to have been some kind of gigantic tower from centuries ago.

The Dragon God ignored the ruins and started to navigate between the debris of the old tower. It didn't take too much for Ophis to locate the pulses' origin. She found herself in front of an enormous door. It looked hard and heavy to move, but such things didn't stop Ophis. With her little hand, Ophis pointed to the door and from it shot a thin and little black beam energy. The door exploded as soon the thin beam touched it.

Without bothering the dust, Ophis advanced and what she found inside it surprised her.

On what appeared to have been an altar, there was an ash blonde haired young man wearing a red long coat with matching pants and long black boots. Once Ophis was near the young man, she noticed some blood stains on his clothes and on the floor.

"A transportation failure?" Ophis wondered. She knew that sometimes a novice mage would attempt to travel faster through the Dimensional Gap. Most of the times it would end on failure, resulting in the mage death due to being exposed and devoured by the nothingness in the Dimensional Gap

"But, how is he still alive? I don't sense magic." Normally, a mistake on the mage's side will lead them to spent all their magic reserves and left them without a protection to the nothingness in the Dimensional Gap.

Ophis got closer to the young man until she was at his side. Once close to him, she noticed a strange object at the young man's neck. "Mmhh. It was an amulet that kept him this long alive." After seeing the cause of the pulses, Ophis' curiosity was satisfied and decided to leave, not bothering to left the young man to his death.

She just reached the entrance when a series of strong tremors shook the chamber. Because the ruins were too old, it wasn't' a surprise when everything started to collapse. In a few seconds, the chamber became added debris to the ruins.

From the remanents Ophis got out and angry. The culprit from the collapse was anyone else than Great Red itself.

"I, am too angry with Baka Red," barked Ophis. She didn't know when Great Red decided to follow her, she would have detected him, but somehow it managed to elude her.

Ophis started to charge an energy beam towards Great Red as payment for its previous "trick". She knew she hadn't a possibility to win against Great Red, but it didn't mean that it could mess with her and left like nothing happened.

"Great Red..you..!" Ophis stopped when a golden beam of energy shot towards the red dragon.

As soon the beam hit Great Red's side, it stopped on its tracks and stayed like that for almost a minute. Ophis started to search the source's beam and she was astonished when her eyes landed on the young man she previously found. He was floating hundreds of meters from her. Around him, there was a golden energy that surrounded him.

"Did he do it?" marveled Ophis. Suddenly Great Red gave a strong shout and directed its attention towards Ophis.

"Baka Red, though I did it?" Great Red gave another angry shout, affirming Ophis' question. "Unfortunately, I did-" Ophis was interrupted when another beam, stronger than the previous, was shot, but this one full impacted on Great Red's face.

The Infinite Dragon God along with the Apocalypse Dragon came to a halt, trying to comprehend what just happened. Slowly, Great Red directed its gaze, and in its eyes showed anger towards the one who dared to attack it. The energy beam barely leave a scratch on Great Red's face, it could disappear it with a simple thought, but to attack it literally on its face, it was a sign of reckless or stupidity

At that moment, the young man earned Ophis' interest. She knew that if she didn't act right now, Great Red would dispatch to oblivion the young man. Quickly, she flew to him and grabbed him before Great Red's fire reached them. They barely escaped for milliseconds.

The Apocalypse Dragon stared at the nuisance and Ophis previous spot. It released an angry snarl and continued its flight.

* * *

"Where am I?" Wherever he saw, there were many colors around him. "Am I death?" his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Almost. But, I, have saved you." The young man directed his sight towards the voice. It came from a little black-haired girl wearing a revealing dress.

"And for that, you must serve me." As soon as he heard those cold words, the young man succumbed unconscious.

* * *

_"Sometimes life gives you a second chance, or even two! Not always, but sometimes. It's what you do with those second chances that count."_

_"And if the circumstances are not the best? What happens when everything turns for the worst?"_

_"Well, you could always try with the oldest lie on the world."_

_"Which is…?"_

_"It is very simple, it is hope!"_

_Two almost broken men on a wrecked tavern._


	2. Chapter 2

 

Disclaimer: Aldnoah Zero and High School DxD belong to their respective owners and writers.

 

“Speaking”

_“Thinking”_

**Sounds or explosions**

* * *

 

In a certain room inside a secret underground facility, there were two people discussing important matters related to a certain organization.

“Doctor Rose! It’s good to see you again,” effused a scraggy tall man. He had messy bleached blonde hair, appearing to be a bush. He wore a brown shirt along with a wrinkled lab coat, with some spots of doubtful origin, black pants that seemed to be somewhat big for him, a few simple black shoes and a pair of glasses that had a couple of cracks at the edges.

“Shit, I thought you died in a fucking ditch somewhere Conrad,” grunted a woman. On the eyes of many people, she was a beautiful blue-haired woman with an athletic body. But only those who knew her personally were conscious about her tendency to swear. She was 5 ft. 8 in, 2 inches below Doctor Conrad. She wore a clean lab coat with, a white blouse that hugged her figure correctly, a black tube skirt that ended at her knees, and a pair of black booties. She was on her middle twenties.

“Now, now Doctor Rose, is that the way to say hi to an old friend?” cackled Dr. Conrad. That seemed to irritate Dr. Rose, “Friend?! You must be shitting me. The last time you considered me a ‘friend’ it almost destroyed my career, you motherfucker!!” roared Dr. Rose.

Dr. Conrad released a laugh like someone just told him a big joke and suddenly stopped, taking a serious pose. “You are lying to yourself. Both of us know that your career ended the moment that butterball of a man took your investigation.”

“Then you knew about it,” she grumbled, “that fat bastard promised them hundreds of holy sword users. Ha! I would like to see his face once he learns the few rate success with that half-assed theory of his and the Church’ punishment.”

Dr. Rose took her hand toward one of her lab coat pockets and took out a pack of cigarettes. From another pocket, she brought out a lighter and light up a cigarette. She puffed a couple of times, trying to regain her composure. “OK. Tell me exactly, why you brought me here Conrad. I really doubt it was for my sweet companionship.”

“Certainly it wasn’t for that,” he said, “while your attitude and language tends to be a problem for your fellow colleagues back at the Church, I found it funny.” She let out a growl. “But I called you because you have the spirit to venture where no one wants to go, like those fools,” complimented Conrad.

“Yeah, they said the same and now I’m stuck being the assistant of an old geezer for being too damn curious,” Dr. Rose spat with a venomous voice. “How fortunate I found you on your week off, Dr. Rose. Don’t you agree?” He smiled. Dr. Rose’s answer was a stoic face that she kept for various seconds.

She drew a deep drew from her cigarette and remained quiet until she broke it with a tired sigh. “Conrad, tell me exactly why did you bring me here.” Conrad released a short laugh. He walked towards a big blackened window, below it there was a control console. Dr. Conrad pressed a button and several lights on the other side went on. It was an immense room. Inside were several cells separated with thin metallic walls. Each cell had a simple cot and blanket and little free space to move.

Dr. Rose approached the window and saw the complex of cells. She calculated there were around sixty cells. Dr. Conrad took a bunch of papers next to the console and handed them to Dr. Rose. “Well,” began Dr. Conrad as Dr. Rose started to read the papers, “As you can see, this particular experiment converges with my main research and those old gentlemen.” Dr. Rose nodded, she didn’t take her eyes from the information she was reading.

“During the last years I had many encounters with your friends from the Church that ended, well, with a new increase for my experiments,” Dr. Rose continued reading but it didn’t stop her to make a sour face. “At first it wasn’t a big deal, or I believed it before that lunatic and loyal dog exorcist, Dulio, appeared!,” at that Dr. Rose thought, _“That’s hypocrite coming for you Conrad,”_ he continued, “And it hurts me to admit it, but they were too close to catch me,” Dr. Conrad made a sour face, but returned to his ‘happy attitude’ at his next sentence, “I was quite lucky to be saved by the Renega- I mean, the noble and fair Devils.” Dr. Rose shortly laughed along with Dr. Conrad at his slip of the tongue.

“They told me that my work had caught their interest,” Dr. Rose shifted her attention towards Dr. Conrad, who kept his attention on the window. “Being the thankful gentleman that I am, I wanted to repay them. And I think they are too kind, after all, they asked me nicely to work with them, and they are even supplying me with all the necessary assets.”

Dr. Rose eyes got wide at such declaration. The Old Satan Faction, known for being comprised of pure blooded Devils that fanatically supported the world domination ideas of the original Satans and believe to being the supreme race, were asking Conrad to work with them?!

“Right, Fuck no!” Screamed perplexed Dr. Rose, “Seriously, what the fuck are you doing for them to being interested and ‘help’ you?!” It was a justifiable question. It was not a secret for almost everyone on the Supernatural World knew that Devils were a prideful and arrogant race towards the rest of the world. In Dr. Rose’s opinion, they were a group of arrogant assholes and sore losers that tried to cover their defeats behind their mocking and power. And that made it more shocking, the old bastards didn’t help anyone with such a pose!

“The answer to your question is on your hands, Dr. Rose. And you just read it.” He responded. “All I read about was augmentations at genetic and magical levels.” She kept her gaze on Dr. Conrad and asked, “Are you planning to make an army for them? Why?” She was truly curious about it. She had known Dr. Conrad for many years and she knew that the man only worked to himself and only him. If he cooperated with anyone else it was because their goals converged with his.

“You got me. Yes, they need an army for their future plans. Why? They didn’t tell me neither I asked, but it doesn’t take a genius to know their reasons.” Dr. Rose frowned at the jab. She would have responded towards the Doctor, but she was intrigued at what Conrad said.

_“It’s a fact that they want an army and obvious that they seek World Domination and shit, but, why now? Their numbers are low compared to many centuries ago like the rest of the New Satans, the Fallen and the Angels, and no faction wants a conflict like the Great War, it would mean the end for everyone. So, why?”_

Dr. Conrad grinned as he saw his colleague struggled to understand. He decided to take a cup of tea while she continued thinking. He walked to another side of the room, where was stationed a metallic table, on it were many tea kind flavors inside crystal containers. Dr. Conrad opted for red tea. With delicacy, he deposited the tea in a tea filter and put it inside a cup with hot water.

Deciding to be a good host, he served another cup for Dr. Rose. He knew the bad mouthed Doctor opted for a different kind of drinks, like the ones with alcohol, big contents of alcohol, and she despised _bland_ beverages like tea, despite that, he chose to prepare another cup for her, knowing very well the sour face she would have made for his offer.

He just finished when he heard Dr. Rose grunting, “Fine, I don’t reach the same conclusion as you Conrad. As you said, it’s obvious that they are making an army, but I don’t understand why now, they don’t have the resources like before and the fact that they are moving on the shadows to acquire them, it leaves them with a big disadvantage compared to the other factions.”

Dr. Conrad nodded at her explanation, “Yet, they want to create an army when the circumstances are against them and if information leaks, it would mean their end. Leading you to the beginning, why?” He showed her the cup filled with tea. As he expected, she made a bitter face towards the hot drink, but after speaking and not having something to drink since she arrived from her rest place she was thirsty. Dr. Rose took a sip from the cup, making a sour face. Dr. Conrad paid no mind to it, accustomed to the rude behavior of the female doctor.

“Indeed, Dr. Rose. Trying to form an army and being silent while making it sounds too difficult and dangerous. And like you ask, why they would take such chance knowing that the success possibility is almost non-existent?” Dr. Conrad grinned, but it wasn’t like his previous smiles, this one was filled with a sick sense of achievement, a grin Dr. Rose had seen many times when Conrad got a new idea or success on one of his sick experiments. It made her want to puke.

“It’s simple. The set of the pieces on the board have changed, Dr. Rose. As you said, no faction wants to start another conflict and after many years, I believe no one wants to leave their peaceful and repetitive lives for battlefields filled to the brim with corpses.” He explained.

“What do you mean when you say the set of pieces have changed?” inquired Dr. Rose. “Tell me, do you find ridiculous the idea of them creating an army on a peaceful time or the fact that they are working together with the races that those old Devils consider inferior?” She was just taking another sip from her tea when she heard his question. She instantly spat out her tea in a way that he found funny and rude.

“You must be high on drugs or you put some shit on my cup. Because there is no way for them to-” He interrupted her, “As hard as it is to believe, it’s true Dr. Rose. As I said, the set of pieces on the board, no, the game has changed since the end of the Great War. While the majority of the factions keep a low hostile relation between them, it doesn’t mean everyone follows the same way of thinking. A century ago, the union between a Fallen and a Devil would have been considered as the ultimate treason within their ranks. Now, it’s like the poverty in the world, we know it exists but we simulate it doesn’t.”

He took another sip of tea. “And retaking your previous premise, no one wants another war because there is no one who will lead it. I really doubt Azazel will do it, that old bastard prefers to play all the day with Sacred Gears rather lead a war. The Original Satans are dead and Heaven has too few numbers and the possibility to go extinct.” He took another sip.

“Such circumstances have led them to cooperate, regardless of their old prejudices and own agendas. They had reached a stage where mutual cooperation is valuable for their survival instead of war capable of annihilating everyone.”

“They had reached a stalemate for major development, fortunately, the odds for success has changed, and I mean it to those dissatisfied with the current world.”

“What could possibly be?”

“We are getting help from a God.”

“A God wants to shake things? What kind of God is and why it’s helping us?”

“Us?” Inquired Dr. Conrad.

“Yes, I am in. It’s better to be part of something big and defiant to the World rather being a forgettable assistant of some fucking old geezer!” grinned excited Dr. Rose.

“Since you are in I must tell you. It’s better if you left your cup on the table. I don’t want you to drop it on your surprised condition.” Requested Dr. Conrad.

“Come on! Tell me! I know it must be quite the shock but to drop it? Now you are-”

“Ouroboros Dragon or the Dragon God of Infinite it is the one who is aiding us,” claimed Dr. Conrad. He burst on laughter after seeing Dr. Rose shocked expression. But he stopped when he heard the porcelain shattering against the floor. There was silence for almost a minute. Dr. Rose nodded slowly, trying to understand the fact that the second most powerful entity in the world was aiding them.

She asked, her voice was shaking, “Why is Ophis h-helping us? What does it gain from all this?”

Conrad gave a simple answer, “It just wants to go home.”

The rest of the day, Dr. Conrad and Dr. Rose kept the rest of the day discussing and planning their future experiments.

In the years to come, Dr. Isabel Rose will remember this as the best and worst decision taken in all her life.

* * *

 

_The panorama was beautiful. Blue and clear skies, in it, were some white clouds that appeared to be cotton balls. The sun’s warm and comfortable light shined over vast and green lands. From the balcony, one can see many people walking calmly. Some were greeting him. He agitated his hand as he answered their calls._

_Someone spoke to him, “_______ it is time for the appointment with your _______.” He turned around, and when he was just to see who called him-_

“Get up 111! It’s time for breakfast!” Someone shouted at his ear. Startled111 opened his eyes suddenly. He regretted it when the light from his cell blinded him for a pair of seconds.

“Argh! What’s wrong with you 115?!” fumed 111.

115 answered with a mocking smile on her face, “Aww, don’t be such a crybaby 111. Oh! Yeah, you are one!” finished 115 laughing while she left his cell running towards the canteen. 111 fumed again as he got up from his cot. He quickly made his cot, wore his boots and ran towards where the rest of the kids were taking breakfast. He crossed and turned a couple of hallways to reach the canteen.

Once he reached it, he searched for an empty place on the long and metal tables inside the large room. “111, over here!” someone yelled. 111 turn his head towards his left and saw four kids eating alone on a table. The one who yelled was a short girl with short black hair. She waved her hand energetically. She had a round and cute face. There were some freckles on it.

“Here, sit next to 32, 11,” greeted happily. “No, sit next to 115, 111. And it is 132, 123!” motioned a red-haired boy. Like the rest of the kids in the canteen, he had short hair. One particular feature of the kid was a big and red scar on his left cheek.

“Don’t be mean 32! And I call you this way because you are the only 32 in the place. Also, 112 it’s large.” 123 said. “I don’t care, it’s my name, our names and you know it,” the replying boy known as 32 or 132.

“Guys, we just started breakfast and you are already fighting,” fumed a blond haired girl. “We aren’t!” “She started it” Answered the pair of kids. “Already on the bad mood 114?” provoked 115. 144 replied with a glare.

Like 111, 144 was an ash blonde haired girl, she was taller than the rest of the kids on the table by 4 inches. Meanwhile, 115 was a dark brown haired girl, 2 inches below 144, being the second taller kid on the table. She like 132 had a particular feature, her left eye color was amber and her right was a shining red.

“Guys, let’s just eat in peace, alright?” Said 111, trying to diffuse the situation before it escalated. The rest of the kids agreed and continued their meal in silence. Mutely, 115 passed a tray of food to 111. He gave her a smile and nodded as thanks. Nobody said anything else the rest of their meal.

They just finished eating when the canteen door opened violently and a bag was thrown in the middle of the room. Everyone quickly directed their eyes towards the entry. There were three men dressed from head to foot in military gear. The color of the uniform was a mixture of black and gray. They only saw the men eyes due to the opening of the balaclava.

“Everyone line up!” They quickly obeyed and lined at the tables side. One of the men got close to the bag and kicked it. A weak groan was heard for those close to it. He took off the bag and from it fell a beaten up kid. He had many bruises on his face and there was blood falling from his mouth and nose.

“Listen up brats! Last night that little piece of shit tried to escape through the air vent system, and while doing it, he broke one of the main ventilators from the system, so don’t be surprised if it gets too hot for the week. Also, the CQC course extends for another hour.” Many groaned in discontent. “I don’t give a fuck! Breakfast is over, move!”

Everyone started to walk towards the exit. Some of the kids gave another kick to the poor boy as they left. A few ones just stayed still for a moment, seeing the state of their companion.

“Come on 111, we mustn’t get late or the instructor will be more pissed than he already is!” Called 132 from the doors.

“Alright!”

Nobody stopped to help the kid as they left. 

* * *

 

_He awoke with a massive headache. With some difficulty, he got up from his rest place and started to walk aimlessly. He tried to grab sense to where he was moving with his hands in front of him, but only saw pure darkness. He started to get scared. He could feel warm tears forming in his eyes as his anxiety rose. He was about to burst into tears until he felt something soft with his hands._

_“What is-“_

**_BAM_ ** _!_

_He fell to his knees, trying to recover from the punch he just received on his stomach._

_“Where the hell do you think you are touching fucking pervert!”_

_He heard the girly scream in front of him. He tried to apologize but it was difficult to speak, and it didn’t like to his aggressor._

**_BAM!_ **

_He felt another stronger punch to his midsection, this time it was a kick._

_“Answer me pervert!”_

_He was again interrupted when suddenly flicked lights, blinding him for a pair of seconds. Once he recovered his sight, he saw the one who punched him. It was a girl with dark brown hair that reached to the midsection of her back. She had eyes with different color and soft features. In his opinion, she seemed almost like a cute doll, but the angry frown in her face ruined the image._

_“Testing, one, two, three, testing… damn, is this switched on?”_

_The girl ignored him for the moment and directed her attention to her left, where there was a tall blonde haired man speaking from a metallic balcony with a microphone._

_“Are you sure it is turned on? What? I cannot hear you. What do you mean I am making a fool of myself?”_

_While the strange man continued with his nonsense talking, he recovered from the previous punch and looked around. There were a lot of children, some with different color skin and with slight differences in height. All of them were inside a gray giant room._

_“Hey pervert, do you know where we are?” He turned his head to the girl that attacked him. Her voice sounded serious, but he noted the little preoccupation in it. Fearful of another attack, he responded._

_“I-I don’t know.” The girl kept her gaze on him for a moment, making him nervous before she released a snort and started to look around, ignoring him, much to his relief._

_It took a few minutes for the strange man to address them._

_“I beg your pardon children for that, shameful demonstration,” some of the children chuckled, “But now it is time to aboard serious matters regarding your present whereabouts and situation.” At declaration, the children flinched._

_“Tell me, children, do you believe in angels, devils, magic, and unicorns.” Many children nodded and others shook. A few frowned or raised their eyebrows in question. He and the girl were among the last group._

_“For those who don’t believe in such fantastical creatures, let me tell you something. From the little fairy to the towering dragon, all the tales of heroes combating legendary monsters…they are all true.”_

_The doubtful children that were calm before started to cry or got angry from the man crazy statement. It was a chain reaction. Now, before the tall man was a crowd of children either demanding answers of crying. The strange man tried to gain control of the situation, failing miserably against the cries of the infants._

**_BANG!_ **

_Everyone stopped at the sound of a gunshot._

_The response was a man with a tall and thick build that over towered the strange man. Nobody could see his features, except for the green angry eyes that could be seen through the visor of his balaclava._

_“Ah, thank you, Mr. Romulus, for your assistance.” The strange man appreciated._

_“The little shits kept crying like little bitches. They annoyed me.” He directed his gaze towards the children. They squirmed in fear._

_“Where I was? Oh yes! As I was saying before being interrupted, I am telling you the truth when I say the mythical beings you have heard from are all true. Some of them have already perished due to the lack of people believe or for being annihilated in their meaningless struggles.”_

_The strange man let it sink on the children. Some of them were still doubtful._

_“You don’t believe me? Okay. Mr. Romulus, if you may.” The bulk of a man nodded and raised his arm. On his gloved hand formed a green circle with some inscriptions at it palm. From it, a big and fast fireball flew out and hit the wall at the other side._

_All the children were amazed at such display._

_“What Mr. Romulus just did was a little demonstration of magic, which in due time you may be able to do. By the way, you may call me Dr. Conrad.” Said the strange man, identified as Dr. Conrad._

_“Any questions?” Dr. Conrad asked. A little girl on the other side of the room raised her arm shyly. “W-Why are we here?” Her voice was low but Dr. Conrad was able to hear her due to the silence surrounding the room._

_“I was not clear?” Inquired Dr. Conrad tapping his chin. “You only tell them that the mythical is real Doctor,” replied Romulus._

_“How clumsy from me. I beg your pardon little girl. I just lost my focus due to the entire scream and crying. Once I start to explain I request for all of you to remain silent until I conclude.” Dr. Conrad cleared his throat and started to explain._

_“As I said before, yes, the mythical and all its creatures are real. While many millennia and centuries ago were easily visible to the human eyes, currently all of them remain hidden while humanity prospers, believing that the mythical age as another bed story for children. And as much as I will like to believe that, it is not true. While they indeed remain hidden to the world, their actions do not. Since the Great War, a conflict that involved the Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils that took place in our world and finished with a massive loss of lives to the three of them, these factions have continued with their conflict despite the ‘official’ conclusion of the war.” He stopped to see if the children followed him._

_“Instead of launching massive attacks like centuries before they tend to act in the shadows with small attacks and movements that cannot compromise the integrity, I mean, that they are not breaking the rules of the accord.” Some of the children nodded while others tried to understand the term._

_“And among these movements, the recruit of warriors to fight their battles indirectly has been used for a lot of years. What I mean is, for years they have been using humans like puppets to fight their secret war for so many years. Human warriors that come from orphanages, just like you .” The children eyes widened, surprised at such a cruel method performed for magical beings to fight their war._

_“I can see in your eyes the surprise at such revelation. While these acts could be imagined coming from the Devils and Fallen Angels, it would surprise you that celestial beings like the angels have been doing the same. Personally, I believe that they have done the same damage or worse than those rejected by God”. Dr. Conrad made a sour face at the mention of the divine entity._

_“Y-You are lying!” A girl among the crowd shouted. Romulus frowned and raised his towards the flinching girl. Before a magic circle could be formed Dr. Conrad put his arm on Romulus’s, making him stop and grunt in annoyance._

_“Little girl, was I not clear when I say I didn’t want interruptions before I finished?” The Doctor questioned with a calm face, despite being interrupted._

_“I-I am sorry...” the little girl apologized. “I am not mad, but please explain why you think I am lying.” Many eyes turned to the girl, who trembled at the action but yet explained. “M-my teacher at the orphanage told us that the Angels are beings that guide and look after humanity against the evils of our world.” Some children nodded at the definition._

_“You are a right child. The Angels are supposed to look after humanity, but let me tell you something, why they have not intervened on the wars that have taken place in our world? Why they do not help the poor and the weak and most importantly, why they do they forsake those who help in their times of need?” Challenged Dr. Conrad._

_Many children that came from such circumstances agreed with the Doctor. The girl at his side nodded with a serious face._

_“I-It’s because they cannot interfere directly with our world! We need to prove ourselves that we are worthy of their help when the time comes. She told me that because humanity is God’s Children, we need to mature too and help each other instead of asking to help. Like a proud parent would be from his maturate child!” Shout out the child. Such declaration seemed to erase the doubts of the children that agreed with the Doctor. Some didn’t succumb to the motivational declaration._

_On the balcony, the Doctor gave a cruel smirk while Romulus tightened up his fists. “And yet child, many do not receive help from them no matter how much one pray, no matter how much one begs for the pain to stop, no matter how much children like you beg for help when they are being raped, no matter how much you call for a miracle from God and yet nothing happens to save the people that matters to you, just because it is not part of some degrading plan or it does not go with their objectives!!” Screamed in rage the Doctor._

_All the children flinched at the Doctor’s emotional display. The girl shut up and didn’t say anything else. Doctor Conrad tilted his head down and continued. His breath was agitated and it took many seconds to control his emotions to continue._

_“Many of you may call in the future a liar or hypocrite, because you will become warriors, soldiers, just like their puppets.” The children were shaken with such declaration. “But make no mistake. The objective, YOUR objective it is not to fight a war in the name of any of these factions. Your objective, your now actual life would be to end their influence on humanity. Their control over you like the farmers has over the cattle, prepared to go to the slaughterhouse! They are stronger, loyal, and prideful to a fault and better on many ways that humanity might not compete against them. And for that, you will be worse. If they use lies to sooth and blind the masses, you will use your reason to not be chained by their shallow ideas, if you are surrounded, use their own pride and pity over you to turn the possibilities in your own favor. If they hurt you, make them pay with wounds that may never heal.”_

_Doctor Conrad raised his arms as he was shaking with emotion. There was a big smile threatening to break his face._

_“They claim to help the poor and the weak. To help humanity in its evolution, only for them to use deceit and twisted truths to fight for them! I may not sound different for them, but I am not guiding you towards a false sense of salvation, justice or protection like them. No, I am begging you to rise from these shackles that they have humanity chained to fulfill their secret agendas and fights for their own survival, leaving us to just collect the scraps!”_

_He and the girl to his side noted how many of the children were looking Doctor Conrad with almost the same passion as he spoke. There was a glint in their eyes. It scared the girl and him._

_“The training would be harsh, cruel and unforgivable. Desertion and aggression towards the staff would be severally punished. There would be days that you would want to drop out and in some cases, the sweet embrace of death may sound logical to you. Do you want to surrender knowing that humanity is being fed with blatant lies while these hypocrites suck humanity’s pride, strength, and faith to just achieve their own selfish objectives?!”_

_“NO!!” Screamed in agreement with the doctor nearly two-thirds of the children._

_“Then, prepare for war children! For it may come in all its glory, madness and carnage that may threaten to swallow humanity!!”_

_“YES!!”_

_Various children continued cheering for the passionate speech the Doctor Conrad just gave. And while this happened, an important question emerged in his mind._

_‘Where the hell I am and what is my name?!’_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I leave some information about the main characters from the next two or three chapters.
> 
> Code 111: Slaine Troyard. You know the drill.
> 
> Code 132: William- Red haired boy with a scar on his left cheek. Pariah from a noble mage family.
> 
> Code 123: Samantha. Black haired girl, short height. Orphan, descendant from mages.
> 
> Code 144: Marie. Ash haired blonde. Innate swordsman.
> 
> Code 115: Alice. Dark brown haired girl. She has heterochromatic eyes. Her left eye color is amber and her right red.
> 
> Code 153: Christopher or ‘Chris’. A black haired boy with blue eyes. Another orphan and a wannabe locksmith. He has tried to escape many times.
> 
>  

 

 

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Aldnoah. Zero or Highschool DxD.

* * *

 

"Man, I swear I can't feel my leg and arm," William complained.

“Stop crying like a little baby, it wasn’t that hard the training.”. Alice mocked.

“For you and Slaine! It's really unfair that you two don't struggle like us in the training." William made a sour face as he said this. She rolled her eyes and Slaine gave a shy smile. The three were walking in the main hall alone, the rest of the kids left the training area, eagerly to take a shower or eat in the canteen. The other two girls in their group, Marie and Samantha were on the nursery for treatment.

“I can’t believe they are still bad with the CQC training” William commented. “Hey, you know that they are trying their best,” said Slaine, defending his companions. “You know he is right. It has been almost a year since we arrived here and they are still bad at it.” Added Alice.

“Surely they can get better, right?” Asked Slaine hoping for a positive answer. He didn’t’ get it. “I am sure as hell that I will die if my life depended on those two in a fist fight,” William answered with a neutral face. Alice nodded with her head. “Guys…” Slaine sighed in defeat.

They continue walking until they spotted a single kid sitting against the wall. He was a black-haired boy with blue eyes. What made standout of the child was the several bruises and scratches on his arms and parts of his face.

“Guys, go ahead, I will catch you in a moment.” Said Slaine. The other two nodded silently and continued. Just before they made a turn, Slaine heard William speaking in a low voice, “Why does he bother with that idiot?” He ignored it and got close to the kid.

“Hey, are you alright Chris?” Asked Slaine with slight worry in his voice. “Leave me alone 111.” Responded the boy, also known as Chris. Slaine leaned on the wall next to Chris and remained quiet for a few minutes. It was an awkward silence until he decided to break it.

“So?”, inquired Slaine. “So what?”, questioned Chris rising lightly his voice. “So, how did you planned to escape the other day?” The bruised boy gave him an angry glare, believing the ash blonde was mocking him. “Why do you care? I don’t think one of the Top Ten would bother with a weak person like me.” There was bitterness in his voice. Slaine just rolled his eyes. This wasn’t the first talk they had and it wasn’t the first time he drew the topic about the Top Ten.

Three months after their arrival on the secret installation, Doctor Conrad revealed a scoreboard in which the children performance was registered and compared between them. Among the sixty, there were ten who outstood in their performance. These children would receive better life conditions such as warmer blankets, better food, some candy and if they wished, advanced lessons with the instructors. Slaine and Alice were the last ones of Top Ten.

“Months ago, you weren’t like this, Chris.”

“Funny, I don’t remember you being this worried for me when the soldiers and the other kids kicked the shit out of me, Slaine”. Chris retorted. Slaine grimaced. “I’m sorry, I should have done something about it”, he apologized. Chris saw his expression and clicked his tongue in annoyance.

“To being part of the Ten, you are too soft.”

“Still, I am sorry.”

“Don´t be. If you did it, the other assholes would be over you and your friends. You didn’t want problems for them, right?”

Slaine silently nodded.

“Then?”

“What?”

“How you planned to escape this time?”

Chris sighed. “Through the ventilation system.”

“Again?”

“Yes. But this time I had a wrench that I stole to pull off some grilles.”

“No wonder they almost beat you to death.”

Chris nodded.

"Want to have something good from the kitchen? I invite" Slaine asked, getting up from the floor.

“I would like to. But it’s better if the other kids don’t see me with good food. They would surely beat me in the showers or in my bed.”

“I understand.” Slaine made a sour face. “It’s okay. Go to the canteen. I need some minutes to recover. They didn’t give me mercy in the training”. Chris grunted.

“Ok. See you later Chris”. He gave Slaine a thumb up as he parted toward the canteen.

When Slaine arrived, he witnessed a nasty scene that made his blood boil.

“Let me go bastard!!” It was Alice who was screaming.

“Wow! I can’t believe they are this big. Hey, how old are you again?” Behind her there was another tall kid, or moreover a teen, holding her arms as another teen was touching her breasts with pervert fascination.

Among the sixty children, some of them were almost hitting puberty. Slaine won’t deny that some of the girls were cute and started to develop attractive bodies. Of course, some male kids like him find them attractive but didn't act to it due to discomfort, awkwardness or because didn’t know what to actually do.

Unfortunately, there were some kids that acted based on their carnal instincts, and to Alice’s bad luck, the two boys who were holding her were in the fifth and eighth place of the Top Ten.

“Let her go!” William gasped on the canteen floor, trying to recover from a hard punch on his stomach.

The two kids ignored him as they continued to molest Alice. The other kids ignored what was happening out of fear to not be possible targets in the future. Bully was uncommon here, not because from respect but, cause the rest were minding their own business.

The other eight in the Top Ten didn't bully the other kids because they were more occupied training or enjoying alone their rewards. These two, Code 155 and Code 156 were the only ones who actually bullied the other kids, especially the girls.

Oh, and they were brothers.

“Let. Me. Go-Ah!” Gasped Alice as they continued to touch her. The rage in Slaine’s body stopped to boil and instead became into a cold that coursed through his body. Without making a sound, Slaine took an empty tray from a boy who was viewing the disgusting scene.

Some noted how he was getting closer without making a sound. Code 156 saw Slaine behind his brother, but before he could warn him, Slaine hit him with the tray. The strike was powerful because Code 155 fell like a puppet without its strings. A puddle of blood started to form under his head.

“BROTHER!” Slaine didn’t mind the scared scream from Code 156. Seeing Slaine’s eyes and the opportunity, Alice crouched. Before Code 156 comprehend, his head was hit and fell. Unlike his brother, Code 156 didn’t pass out. He kicked Slaine, but he caught his foot. There was a sick sound as Slaine twisted it.

“AHHHH!” Screamed Code 156 as he trashed, trying to get free. Slaine was about to climb him up to beat Code 156 to a bloody pulp when a powerful kick connected to his head, courtesy from Alice, knocked him out.

There was silence in the canteen as everyone observed the scene.

“T-thanks, Slaine,” Alice appreciated as she fixed her disheveled tank top. Hearing her, Slaine calmed as he went to help William to get up. The silence in the canteen broke when four soldiers entered.

“What happened here?” Asked their leader with an icy and grave voice. He possessed a stern look. The one who asked was Romulus, the main commander of the facility’s soldiers and Dr. Conrad’s right hand.

Everyone knew that if he asked a second time, there would be _grave consequences_. Especially for the children. Fortunately, Alice intervened before Romulus asked _nicely_.

"S-sir! These two bas- I mean, companions were harassing me. But Sla- Code 111 helped me before it got out of hand."

“If you think having one of your companions bleeding from their head is not getting out of hand, I wonder what ‘out of hand’ is for you.” Nobody missed the sarcasm coming from Romulus.

“Also, I believe your place among the Top Ten should be revaluated if you continue needing help from Code 111.” Alice flinched at the commander statement.

“T-there is no need sir!” Intervened Slaine. “They just got lucky because we were just about to get dinner and we were still sore from the training." Romulus moved his glance from Alice to Slaine. He silently gulped under the inquisitive look. Nobody dared to move a muscle, not even Romulus soldiers. There was silence for a few seconds, but to Slaine, it was almost eternity.

He knew he screwed it when he received a hit to his midsection too quick for his mind to register the commander’s movement. Slaine puked some of his stomach acids in the ground.

“One gets lucky when your opponent gets distracted or when they underestimate a threat. You two were just _naive_ to let your guard down. Like these two on the floor.” Romulus chastised. "Men," the soldiers behind him straightened their backs on reflex, ready to comply with their commander orders. "Take Code 155 and 156 to the nursing.” They gave a quick salute and picked up the two unconscious teens.

Romulus turned around and started to leave the still silent canteen. Before he left through the door, he stopped for a moment. “Code 111. Interrupt me or speak without permission again and I will make sure to use your tongue to clean the dirt sole of my boot, understand?” He left, knowing that his message was clear.

After the scene, some children left the canteen to go to the showers. The rest continued eating in relative peacefulness despite the violent scene minutes ago. Meanwhile, it took several minutes for Slaine to move from his position on the floor. At his side, William and Alice were waiting for him to pick himself up.

"T-thanks…" Slaine took a sit in a table next to him. He flinched as he sat. Romulus' punches were painful. The Top Ten knew it first hand.

Alice went to the service bar to get some food. She returned with three trays in her hands, the task didn't seem too difficult for her. It looked almost natural. Seeing the curious glances from her two male friends, she answered.

“When I was still at the orphanage, I used to help in the kitchen.” The way she mentioned sounded nostalgic and cutting.

Slaine and William nodded, understanding that she didn’t want to talk about it. Period. The three spent the rest of the night in calmness.

* * *

 

  _In another part of the facility._

“Conrad. This is really stupid.”

“Don’t’ be such pessimist, Dr. Rose. The plan is flawless!”

Dr. Rose and Dr. Conrad were discussing the plan to acquire a new element necessary for the next phase of the project.

"I know, Dr. Rose, this seems like a bold move from our part. But! think about the results! They are imperative for-”

“John.” Dr. Conrad froze. In all his time knowing Rose, she never, ever, used his first name. Saying his name, it meant that something was really troubling her.

Dr. Rose took a deep breath and spoke. “I will be honest. The results are imperative like you said, and personally, I also want to use them for my future projects. But…” She rubbed her forehead in preoccupation and frustration.

“Once effected, we will have, literally, targets on our heads and I doubt our _little_ army could, _would_ defend us, Conrad."

Dr. Conrad nodded, acknowledging Dr. Rose main preoccupation.

“Indeed Dr. Rose. Once we take this step, there is no turning back. But it is vital if we want to take our experiments to the next level and if we want to continue having the devils support.” Dr. Conrad pointed.

“Alright.” She took some papers from the coffee table. “There are some major improvements in the children’s performance since the winter incident and Code 103 jump from last to first place.” She handed them to him as she started to leave.

“Goodnight Conrad. For our own good, I hope that you are right.”

“Me too, Dr. Rose, me too.”

* * *

 

  _In another place, far away from the underground facility_

“Are you serious?”

“Yes. I believed there was something erroneous about the report. But I have confirmed it with my own eyes.”

"Poor girl, to lost her teacher in such a terrible way…"

“Damn bastards!”

“Oh! You shouldn’t curse in holy ground.” Interrupted a beautiful female voice.

“M-my lady! I-I am sorry! Forgive my imprudence!”

"You are forgiven, but, I understand your rage. I child shouldn't lose her parent in such a horrible way."

“Have you read the report, my lady?”

“Yes. And I need your help.”

“M-My lady?!”

"I need you to tell Griselda that I will take time off to help the girl get back on her feet.”

“With all respect lady Gabriel, are you sure?”

"Of course! What could go wrong, dear? "

 


End file.
